gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Labyrinth
Transcript (Playthrough) Dominic Santiago: "Take the stairs. What the hell?" Marcus Fenix: '"Anya. We crossed the river." 'Lt. Stroud (COM): "Checkpoint One should be straight ahead." Dominic Santiago: "How’s it going, Baird." Damon Baird (COM): "Oh, its bullshit. Somebody here figured out that Cole played thrashball. Now it’s all: Oh, Cole Train, tell us about that play again! And: Hey, Number 83, sign my shirt! Where hell are you guys?" Dominic Santiago: "We’re working on it. Sit tight." Stranded 1: "Stay there! We’re coming over!" Stranded 2: "Stay under the light!" Stranded 1: "Oh, shit! Oh, oh, ahh!" Stranded 2: "Aaaah!" Dominic Santiago: "Franklin. It’s Santiago." Franklin Tsoko (COM): "Hey, it’s dark now, so you better watch it. The Kryll are probably out by now." Dominic Santiago: "Yeah. They are. And they just killed the guys at Checkpoint One." Franklin Tsoko (COM): "Shit. All right. Yo, Santiago, man. That means they’re coming this way. Johnson! Check the lights! Yo, man, you better keep moving. Checkpoint Two is up ahead." Marcus Fenix: '''"Emergence hole!" '''Dominic Santiago: "Shoot the tanks!" Marcus Fenix: '''"Shoot every propane tank you see from now on. We need the light." '''Dominic Santiago: "People out here aren’t gonna like that, Marcus. They use that shit." Marcus Fenix: '''"It’s either that, or they kill us. So we’re doing it. We’ll move through the building." '''Dominic Santiago: "Got it." Marcus Fenix: '"Cole. You there? Everything okay?" 'Augustus Cole: "Shit yeah, baby! We got the hookup! They’re giving us a big-ass dinner. We are gonna get dysentery from this shit. Baird’s having a hard time adjusting. You know." Marcus Fenix: '''"Tell Baird to shut up and eat. We’ll be back soon." '''Augustus Cole: "Copy that." Dominic Santiago: "Troika!" Marcus Fenix: '''"Form up." '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "Delta, this is Control. We’re seeing hostiles on our radar, near Delta-Two’s position." Marcus Fenix: '''"Copy that. Are they aware?" '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "Affirmative. They’re taking defensive action." Marcus Fenix: '''"Copy that. Delta out." '''Dominic Santiago: "Shit. Now what? It’s dark everywhere." Marcus Fenix: '''"Look. Stay here. I’ll go inside and move that light. Baird. Give me an update." '''Damon Baird (COM): "We’ve got Locust. And looks like Kryll are on their way." Marcus Fenix: '''"Can you hold position?" '''Damon Baird (COM): "For now. But you guys are welcome to come back, any time, you know?" Marcus Fenix: '''"Copy that. Fenix out." '''Dominic Santiago: "Marcus. Get me over to that building. Cover me. All clear. Shit. Finally!" Marcus Fenix: '''"Baird, its Marcus. Come in, over. Baird." '''Dominic Santiago: "Radio’s out." Marcus Fenix: '"We need to get back there." (Cutscene) 'Hanley: "Hey! You state your name. Ha! Look at them fool-ass faces." Marcus Fenix: '''"Franklin sent us." '''Hanley: "Ya, well no shit! I know what you’re doing here, dammit!" Dominic Santiago: "We’re looking for Chaps Gas Station." Hanley: "Oh yeah? Well, good luck. Ain’t no light between here and there. I guess your ass is doomed, huh?" Marcus Fenix: '''"Oh, you think so." '''Hanley: "Well, whatever. Go in the house. I’ll run the lights." Marcus Fenix: '''"Jack. Stay here and open a comm link with this guy." '''Hanley: "Aw, yeah. Okay. I’ll talk to your trash can here. You guys can count on me." Dominic Santiago: "Don’t screw up." Hanley: "Hey, man, I screw up, I never see your ass again, ‘cause you’ll be dead! Ha!" Dominic Santiago: "I’m gonna kill this guy." (Playthrough) Hanley (COM): "There’s some bad shit in there, so you better watch out, huh? Ha! Lights still on? Uh oh! Im just playing witchya." Marcus Fenix: '''"Multiple contacts. Move!" '''Dominic Santiago: "Ah shit!" Walkthrough Light your way to salvation. As you make your way through the first halls, look to the left for an open room you can enter (if you stay straight, the hall opens up to Kryll). Bust down the door in the room and be ready with some quick melee attacks as a few Wretches come at you from the right. Further in the hall, use your Chainsaw to take down the armoire in front of the doorway, then move straight through the hall and into the well-lit room on the other side. Move through the room and into the hall at the other end, ready to melee some Wretches. Just a bit further ahead, the halls open up to an outdoor area. Step outside and grab the COG Tags that are just to the right of the doorway. in this chapter.]] Before proceeding, look for another small, self-respawning ammo cache in the room with the "pushable car" outside. Recharge all your ammo, then look for the car just ahead, but don't run to it yet. Target the explosive canister in the center of the vehicle and it'll explode before rolling down the hill on its own. Chase after the vehicle, following it down to the bottom of the hill. If you get left behind, the Kryll will surely get you. Follow the car to the bottom of the road and welcome to Powder Keg. Category:Gears of War walkthrough